Remind Me
by loveDarrenCriss4
Summary: Klaine songfic. Wemma's wedding reception, they sing the song Remind Me by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley. Yes, it's country genre, but it's a beautiful song that was perfect for Klaine when I heard it. Rated T because um. I used bad words occasionally, and uh. there's sexual things implied. But it's actually a really mild story. Just fluffy and cute :D


**Hi guys *waves* Okay so I had the random idea that this song would be PERFECT for Klaine. However, since Ryan Murphy never listens to any of my ideas, I decided to just write it myself. There's a lot of people who won't like the genre of the song, but the lyrics are wonderful and it's a beautiful song so anyways. I hope this is okay. o.o Anyways, just let me stop rambling now. xD Enjoy! &Thank you everyone who favorites/rates/reviews/or follows this *hugs*. -Much love, xoxo**

**ALSO:**

**Regular Italics = Blaine singing**

**Underlined Italics = Kurt singing**

**Bold Italics = Both singing**

* * *

Kurt stood in his old bedroom, staring at himself in the full-length mirror. Will and Emma's wedding was tonight. Tonight was the night he would see Blaine for the first time since Christmas. He'd spent at least three hours in his room, making sure every part of him was perfect. If he wanted his plan to work, he'd have to look flawless. He smirked at his reflection, straightening his tie.

"Tonight's the night…" he whispered to himself, taking a deep breath before grabbing his car keys from his nightstand. He called goodbye to his family before running out the front door, getting into his car as quickly as possible. He drove to the church where the ceremony would be held. He started slowing down, arriving to his destination. He parked in the line of cars that were all-too familiar to him. He smiled to himself when he noticed Mercedes' car. He decided he'd park right next to her, just like they used to every day at McKinley. He took a deep, shaky breath before getting out of his car, looking around. He noticed Blaine's car was nowhere in sight, meaning he'd arrived first. Perfect.

* * *

Blaine stood in his bathroom, smoothing his hair down one more time with a small amount of gel. He had to make himself look acceptable for Kurt. He fixed his bowtie, smiling to himself. He'd missed wearing his bowties. More importantly, he missed Kurt. He washed his hands from the sticky hair product, drying them quickly. He patted his suit pockets, grabbing his keys from one of them. He ran out of his house, not even bothering to lock the door. He drove at a normal speed to the church, hoping he'd get there before Kurt. He'd have to have time to talk to his friends to calm him down, so he was cool and collected when he saw Kurt.

When he arrived to the church, he immediately recognized Kurt's black Navigator. He cursed under his breath, deciding to park a few spots down from him. He also made sure he was parked nowhere close to Tina, for obvious reasons. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He knew Kurt would look gorgeous, as always. He fiddled with his bowtie once more before getting out of his car, locking the door. He casually slid his hands into his pockets as he walked into the church. He immediately scanned the room for Kurt, only to be greeted by none other than…Sam.

"Hey, Blaine! Kurt's already here, bro," he said, whispering the last part.

"Hello, Sam. Hi, Brittany," he said, smiling at the blonde girl who was clinging to his arm.

"Hi Blainey," she said happily, leaving Sam's side to gently kiss Blaine's cheek. "You look handsome. Kurtie's gonna love you." She nodded, assuring him.

He blushed lightly and returned the kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, Britt."

"Well, we're gonna go avoid Santana. At least, I am." Sam said, looking over at her as she talked to Quinn and Rachel. "Good luck with Kurt." He added, patting him on the back supportively. Blaine nodded and swallowed nervously.

He continued to lurk around the church, talking to a few people every now and then. He had just escaped the horrifying conversation he was having with Puck and Mike about girls and their lady parts. He cringed, walking away from them. He looked up from his feet and saw Marley rushing towards him.

"Blaine! Blaine!" she said, slightly out of breath.  
"Marley, what's happening?" he said, holding an arm out to support her, seeing her double over slightly.

"Kurt. Kurt's talking to Tina," she said, catching her breath. "I mean, I've never seen or met Kurt, but I just know that's him. Tall, skinny, nicely styled brown hair, bright blue eyes?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah…that's him," he nodded enthusiastically. "Oh god, no….He's talking to Tina?! Oh my god, where are they?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone.

Marley pointed across the room to the farthest corner away from them. He followed her pointing and gasped, seeing Kurt talk to Tina with a hand on his hip and his best bitch glare. He knew that was never a good sign. "Oh no…" he mumbled to himself, widening his eyes. "Thanks, Marley," he said quickly, starting to make his way over to them.

As he approached them, Tina noticed him and she glanced at him, rolling her eyes. He walked up to her, acting as if he didn't notice Kurt. "Hey, Tina, Finn wanted to know if—" he cut himself off, seeing Kurt turn around to face him.

"Kurt…" he said quietly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling at him and checking him out. "You look great."

"Thank you," Blaine said, feeling himself blush. "You look gorgeous," he said, still staring at him.

"Blaine, we were just talking about you," Tina piped up, ruining the silent moment the boys were having. Blaine's smile dropped as his gaze moved to Tina slowly, biting the insides of his cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh, really?" he mumbled, looking between the two.

"Yes. Tina was just telling me how she took care of you when you were sick," Kurt said, glaring at Tina. "Did you know she violated you?" he asked Blaine, smirking when Tina started to panic.

"I did not violate him, I was helping him," she said quickly, trying to defend herself.

"What did you do to me?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt took a step closer to Blaine, staring straight into his eyes. "You fell asleep. She got on top of you, unbuttoned your shirt, and rubbed vapor rub all over your bare chest," he said slowly, looking back at Tina with another angry glare.

Blaine looked at Tina with wide eyes, quickly taking a step away from her. "What the hell, Tina?! Don't you understand that I'm gay? G-A-Y _gay_. I don't appreciate the fact that you practically molested me in my sleep," he snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's not anything like that, Blaine. I was just tryin—"

"Tina, stop. I don't like you that way. I'll never like you that way. Honestly, you're making yourself look extremely pathetic," Blaine cut her off, crossing his arms. He looked over at Kurt, noticing the smug look on his face. He looked back at Tina, who was turning red in the face. She stormed off, half-embarrassed and half-pissed. Blaine scoffed, rubbing his face.

"Wow…that's embarrassing." He mumbled, looking at Kurt and blushing.

"It's not your fault. She's just creepy," Kurt shrugged, taking another step closer to Blaine. "Blaine…You really look wonderful. So handsome." He said softly, smiling at him.

"You look beautiful Kurt. Absolutely breathtaking." He said, returning the smile. "I've missed you," he added quietly, looking down at his shoes.

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin to look him in the eyes. "I've missed you too, Blaine. So much." He whispered, getting lost in his hazel eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you," Blaine said, watching his bright blue eyes sparkle.

"I'm happy to see you too. Always." Kurt nodded, reaching down and taking his hand. "I've missed you a lot.." he whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I've missed you a lot too," Blaine whispered back, stepping even closer to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to Blaine, closing the gap between their faces and pressing a soft, slow kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyes shot up in surprise, kissing back nonetheless.

"I missed that," Kurt laughed lightly. "Your lips are still as great as they were months ago," he smiled.

"You too," Blaine nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Well…if you're up for it," Kurt started, leaning in so that his lips were brushing against Blaine's ear, "Meet me at my car in five minutes," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the spot next to his ear before pulling away from him. He turned to Mercedes, who had just walked up. He linked arms with her and began to walk away. He turned back to Blaine to wink at him quickly, giving him a small nod. Blaine smiled to himself and walked towards the door of the church. Needless to say, he was thrilled.

* * *

After the wedding, everyone made their way to the reception. Blaine still had his smug smile plastered across his face as he walked in. He lurked around until he noticed Kurt walk in. He smiled at him, wondering if Kurt noticed him. Kurt made eye contact with him before smirking and waving him over.

"Hey, you. You ready for our duet?" Kurt asked excitedly, running his hand slowly down Blaine's chest absentmindedly.

"So ready. What are we even singing?" Blaine asked with a small laugh.

"I was brainstorming, and I came up with several options. I figured I'd let you pick," Kurt explained, pulling up the small playlist of songs on his phone, showing them to Blaine.

"I feel like this one," he said, pointing to the song, "Would be very appropriate…for us," he smiled.

"I think you're right. This is perfect for us," Kurt agreed, smiling. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Go get up on that stage then," he said, poking his stomach playfully. Blaine laughed and led Kurt to the stage.

"Excuse me, everybody," Blaine said sheepishly into the microphone. "Hello, everyone. I'm Blaine, and this is Kurt for those of you who we don't know," he said, pointing to Kurt beside him. "We're going to sing a little song today."

Kurt nodded, clutching his own microphone to his chest. "Will and Emma, we wish you both a long and beautiful marriage," he said softly, smiling at them in the crowd.

They both cleared their throats as the music started. They stood on opposite ends of the stage, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

They looked into the audience, both smiling at the faces. Most people, mainly their friends, were looking at each other in a confused manner, noticing the music to be a country song. It wasn't quite Kurt and Blaine's style, but they stared up at them, amused.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, who returned it immediately, right before Blaine started singing.

"_We didn't care if people stared, we'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody would tell us to get a room, it's hard to believe that was me and you._

_Now we keep saying that we're okay, but I don't wanna settle for 'Good, not great'_

_I miss the way that it felt back then, I wanna feel that way again_

_Been so long bet you'd forget, the way I used to kiss your neck" _

Blaine sang beautifully, staring at Kurt lovingly, smiling widely as he started in,

"_Remind me, remind me"_

"_So on fire, and so in love, way back when we couldn't get enough_

_Remind me, remind me."_

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly, listening to Kurt hit the higher notes. He breathed deeply before staring in on his part as he slowly made his way to Blaine.

"_Remember the airport, dropping me off?_

_We were kissing goodbye, and we couldn't stop_

_And I felt bad, 'cause you missed your flight," _

Blaine had started to walk towards Kurt, meeting him in the middle. They stood face-to-face, staring at each other, lost in the song.

"_**But that meant we had one more night,**_

_Do you remember how we used to be?_

_We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep,_

_Remind me, remind me,"_

Kurt winked at Blaine during the verse, smiling widely. They continued to face each other, forgetting they even had an audience.

"_So on fire and so in love, that look in your eyes that I miss so much_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_I wanna feel that way,_

_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

_**If you still love me, don't just assume I know.**_

_Oh, baby remind me, remind me_

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?_

_Remind me._

_All those things that you used to do, that made me fall in love with you._

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me._

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt, all those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me, __**Baby, remind me,"**_

They finished the song, taking deep breaths before turning to face the roaring crowd. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you," he said into the microphone, before putting it down and pulling Kurt off of the stage.

"That was amazing, Blaine," Kurt said happily, following closely behind him.

"I believe that was one of the best songs we've ever performed together," Blaine agreed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I meant it," Kurt said, pulling on Blaine's hand, leading them to a more quiet area.

"You meant what?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"The song. I meant it," Kurt shrugged, smiling at him.

"I meant it too," Blaine nodded, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"No, I'm serious. Remind me. Of everything," he said, a little breathlessly. "We can go to a hotel down the road. Get a room. I want you to feel everything again. I want everything back the way it was," Kurt said quietly, kissing him softly. Blaine smiled a nodded, turning to lead Kurt out of the building to his car.

"Kurt," he paused, stopping in front of the car. "Everything feels so much better now that you're here. Now that we're…this," he shrugged.

"I know. I agree. Now get your ass in that car and take me to the hotel. I'm ready for you to remind me," he whispered, pressing a long, open-mouthed kiss to his neck. Blaine sighed happily, placing a hand on the back of his neck, using the other hand to tilt Kurt's head up. He leaned in and pressed their lips together passionately, letting their kiss linger and intensify.

"Just remind me," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, holding him tightly around his waist.


End file.
